


A Fehér királynő

by AgathaDeGalen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, Crossover, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, John "Three Continents" Watson, John-centric, POV John, The Final Problem, Translation
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgathaDeGalen/pseuds/AgathaDeGalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tizennyolc, Sherlockkal töltött hónap után John észreveszi, ha követik. Két afganisztáni kiküldetéssel a háta mögött pedig egy orvlövészt is ki tud szúrni. Kár, hogy ezt rajta kívül senki sem értékeli.</p><p>A történet Raliena "The Most Powerful Piece on the Board" című munkájának (engedéllyel készült) fordítása.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. fejezet

**Author's Note:**

> Ezer köszönet Ralienának, aki volt olyan kedves, és megengedte, hogy elfordítsam zseniális történetét.
> 
> Thousands of thanks to the magnificent Raliena who gave me permission to translate this story.

\- Bizonyos szempontból ez igazán sértő – gondolta John. Sértő, hogy egyes emberek szerint képtelen kiszúrni, ha valaki árnyékként követi, annak ellenére, hogy már másfél éve lakik együtt egy félőrült tanácsadó detektívvel, és rohangál vele keresztül-kasul Londonon.

Árnyékainak kiszúrására kifejlesztett képességeit tovább finomította, hogy az említett tanácsadó detektívnek volt egy túlzottan paranoid, befolyásos és leleményes bátyja, aki éppenséggel maga volt a brit kormány (már, ha lehetett hinni Sherlocknak).  
Nem beszélve a sorozatos emberrablásokról.

Másrészt viszont Johnt nem lepte meg a dolog. Tizennyolc hónapja élt a társadalmi normákra fittyet hányó detektívvel. Hozzászokott a sértésekhez.  
És mivel a teljes Metropolitan Rendőrség – sőt, valószínűleg az ország nagy része – csupán Sherlock házi kedvencének tartotta, a sértések nem is mindig Sherlocktól származtak.

Johnt valójában az bosszantotta, hogy bárki is állította rá az emberét, az nyilvánvalóan annak sem tulajdonított jelentőséget, hogy John veterán katonaorvos volt, aki kétszer megjárta Afganisztánt.

De az Istenért! Lehet, hogy nem látszott rajta, de tudott harcolni… Tudott lőni… És _tudta_ , hogyan szúrjon ki egy orvlövészt… Függetlenül attól, hogy milyen messze volt a pasas.

Valaha az _élete_ függött ezektől a képességektől. A _szakasza_ élete. A _páciensei_ élete!

A róla szóló akta tömve volt kitüntetésekkel és fényes jelentésekkel. És valahogy mégis mindenki megakadt orvosi szerepkörénél és a leszerelési iratoknál. A többit el sem olvasták.

Senkinek sem jutott eszébe, hogy a Sherlock iránt tanúsított végtelen hűség egykor valaki más felé is irányulhatott.

Igazság szerint John tudta, hogy képes kicsit túlságosan is ragaszkodni másokhoz. Harry egyszer egy kutyához hasonlította, aki mindenre képes azokért az emberekért, akikhez _tartozik_. Teljesen plátói módon, de ha egyszer valaki _megszerette_ , John képes lett volna egyetlen hógolyóval felfegyverkezve besétálni érte a Pokolba.  
Per pillanat Sherlock volt az, aki szerette. A maga sajátos, fura módján.

Valaki megpróbálta besározni Sherlockot. És valaki megpróbálta megölni Johnt.

Sherlocknál ugyan jóval kevesebb intelligenciával áldották meg az égiek, John mégis hamar rájött, hogy az őt követő árnyék, illetve az orvlövész is Moriarty embere.  
Vagyis Sherlock bajban volt.

És valószínűleg még néhányan rajta kívül. Moriarty az a fajta ember, akinek rendszerint van egy B terve.

\- Egyszerre egy dologra figyeljünk – gondolta John. – Haladjunk lépésről lépésre.

Első lépés: Elintézni az árnyékot.


	2. 2. fejezet

John feltűnésmentesen körbepillantott. Igen, _pontosan_ ott volt, ahol gondolta. Nem messze egy bolttól, ahová nem hitte, hogy valaha is be kell tennie a lábát… És ami történetesen lőtávolságon kívül esett. Ha valaki képes puskával belőni egy sikátorban megbúvó boltba, hát meg is _érdemli_ , hogy eltalálja. És tekintve, hogy az orvlövész egy háztetőn lapult az utca _túlsó oldalán_ …

Nos, Johnt nem fenyegette az a veszély, hogy lelövik. _Ebben_ a boltban pedig végképp nem.

John besurrant a sikátorba, és eltűnt a boltban.

Tudta, hogy gyanúsan viselkedik, de bárki is követte, ezt valószínűleg a bolt profiljának tulajdonította.  
Egy szexshop bújt meg diszkréten a piszkos zsákutcában. Úgy el volt dugva, hogy csak a törzsvendégek, valamint azok találhatták meg ilyen könnyen, akiknek valaki pontos útbaigazítást adott.

John azonban teljesen más okból ismerte.

Az eladó felpillantott az újságjából és rábámult.

\- TK?

\- Ben – bólintott John.

\- Jobban festesz. – Ben megkerülte a pultot és megállt John előtt. – Hogy kerülsz ide?

\- Valaki követ, és egy orvlövészt is rámállítottak – felelte John köntörfalazás nélkül.

\- Akkor a legjobb helyre jöttél. Mit csinálsz mostanság, hogy ilyen helyzetekbe keveredsz?

\- Majd elmesélem, ha leszedtük az árnyékomat.

\- Alig várom – vigyorgott komiszul Ben.

Az árnyék azt sem tudta, mi ütött belé. Az igazat megvallva, John sem. De nem volt benne biztos, hogy tudni szeretné, mit kapott Bentől improvizált fegyver gyanánt.  
Bár azt meg kell hagyni, hatásos volt. Ahogy az is, amivel Ben megkötözte a férfit. Johnnak a szeme se rebbent.  
Látott már cifrábbat is.

\- Oké, TK, mi folyik itt? A legtöbbünk csak annyit tud, hogy megsebesültél, aztán hazaküldtek. Hogy civil életet kezdtél, és minden kapcsolatot megszakítottál velünk.

\- Muszáj volt. _Fizikai_ fájdalmat okozott a közeletekben lennem. Nyomorék voltam. Kockázati tényező. Veszélyt jelentettem volna rátok. Újra kellett kezdenem, és nem hagyhattam, hogy miattam megsérüljetek. Hogy _bármelyikőtöknek_ baja essen. Civil életet kellett élnem.

\- Nem lehetett könnyű.

\- Nem volt az. Egyébként meg, mi a franc ez?

\- Biztos tudni akarod?

John jól ismerte ezt a tekintetet.  
\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét.

\- Mit akarsz vele csinálni? – bökött Ben az eszméletlen fogoly felé.

\- Gyönge bábu. Nem tudhat sokat.

\- Mibe keveredtél, TK?

\- Figyeled a híreket?

\- Persze.

\- Sherlock Holmes a lakótársam.

\- A zseni? Na és igazi vagy csaló?

\- Iszonyatosan igazi. Ahogy Moriarty is. És a vendégünk Moriartynak dolgozik.

\- Szóval minden bizonyíték hamis?

\- Igen. Moriarty pedig készül valamire, máskülönben nem küldött volna rám egy árnyékot és egy orvlövészt.

\- Félted Sherlockot.

\- Persze, hogy féltem! Elszakadtunk egymástól. Ez nem lehet véletlen.

\- Ezek szerint, TK, a _speciális_ ügyfeleimnek készült árura van szükséged.

\- Arra bizony, Ben. Arra bizony.

\- Akkor gyere – intett Ben a bolt hátsó része felé.

\- És vele mi legyen? – kérdezte John, a megkötözött árnyékot vizslatva.

\- Igaz is – sóhajtott Ben. – Nem hagyhatjuk itt, valaki még meglátná. Fordítsd meg a táblát az ajtón, én meg majd hátrahúzom.

John nyugodtan sétált át a bolt hátsó fertályába. Még sosem járt ott, de tudta, hogy a számára nem jelent veszélyt. Ben nemcsak egy régi barát volt. Bajtársak voltak. Fegyvertársak.  
\- Fel nem _foghatom_ , hogy nem kellett még bezárnod ezt a helyet – csóválta a fejét, miközben végignézett a felhalmozott dobozokon. Sejtette, hogy nem az van bennük, mint amit a feliratuk sugall. – Úgy értem, mikor is meséltél róla? Tíz éve?

\- Az elől kiállított dolgok miatt van – vigyorgott Ben. – Valahányszor a rendőrség a fejébe veszi, hogy ellenőrzi az üzletet, annyira zavarba jönnek az elől lévő cuccoktól, hogy hátul már nem is próbálnak rendesen szétnézni. Plusz, nem terjesztünk drogot… Szóval a kutyák sem találnak semmit.

\- Mindig is vágott az eszed. Nem környékezett meg még senki, hogy védelmet kínáljon a hatóságokkal szemben?

\- Mi szükségem lenne rá? Még az _alvilág_ sem tud a boltomról. Csak mi, a Tommyk.

\- Jó tudni. Sejtettem, hogy így van, de biztosra kellett mennem. Bocsáss meg, de az utóbbi időben túl sokszor árultak el.

\- Mi a helyzet azzal az orvlövésszel?

\- A szemközti tetőn van – mutatott a kérdéses irányba John. – Moriartyt ismerve nem csak engem vettek célba Sherlcok kedvéért. A segítségedet kérem, Ben.

\- Próbáld fel ezt. – Ben egy golyóálló mellényt dobott neki.

John kibújt a pulcsijából, felvette a mellényt és meghúzta a szíjakat. Tökéletesen illett rá. Előhúzta az övébe dugott pisztolyát, és végigmérte.  
\- Nem felejtetted el a méretemet – mosolygott. – Tudsz tárat adni a Sighez?

\- Annyit azért nem változtál. Jó formában vagy – vigyorgott válaszul Ben. – Nesze.

John a zsebébe rejtette az extra tárakat.  
\- Te próbálj meg rendszeresen egy őrült után rohangálni Londonon keresztül.

\- Moriartyra gondolsz?

\- Nem, Sherlockra. Mintha elfelejtené, hogy tömegközlekedés is van a világon. Fél nap alatt kigyógyított a pszichoszomatikus bicegésből. A kezem időszakos remegése egy nap alatt elmúlt.

\- Hasznos fickó.

\- Ha velünk lett volna akkoriban, sokkal korábban feloszlatnak minket.

\- Kell még valami?

\- Baker Street 221A – közölte John. – A házinénink, Mrs Hudson. Azzal a mesével csaltak el Sherlock mellől, hogy lelőtték. Kell valaki, aki megerősíti a hírt, vagy megvédi, ha nála is felbukkan egy orvlövész.

\- Elintézem, TK.

\- Belőle meg szedj ki mindent, amit lehet – bökött John az ébredező fogoly felé, majd visszavette a pulóverét.

\- Fogd – nyújtott át Ben valamit. – Megőriztem neked. Tudtam, hogy egy szép nap még visszakéred.

\- Gladstone… Azok a napok elmúltak, Ben. TK a múlté.

\- TK nagyon is a jelené. Ismerem ezt a pillantást, bár jó ideje nem láttam. Mikor legutóbb találkoztunk, abban a kórházi ágyban inkább tűntél holtnak, mint élőnek.

\- Pedig lényegében már felépültem. Másnap leszereltek.

\- Akkor is egy két lábon járó hulla voltál. Nézd, Gladstone egy valódi bulldog. Hűséges társad a bajban. Utoljára vidd el még egyszer sétálni.

\- Te aztán tudod, hogy vegyél le a lábamról. Rendben, elviszem. – John a mellény hátrészén kialakított tokba csúsztatta új szerzeményét.

\- Naszóval. Ha jól értem, szeretnél észrevétlenül átjutni a túloldalra.

\- Igen, van valami ötleted?

\- Hivatalosan a boltnak nincs hátsó kijárata.

\- És nem hivatalosan?

\- Erre, ni. – Ben pár dobozt arrébb tolva felfedett egy rejtett csapóajtót. – A szennyvízcsatorna-hálózatba vezet. Indulj el a megfelelő irányba, aztán mássz fel a második létrán. A csapóajtó a létra végén, meg a tetőre vezető ajtó is meg van olajozva.

\- Kösz, Ben. – John átnyújtotta a mobilját. – Jobb, ha ezt itt hagyom, hátha nyomon követik. Nem lepne meg. És nem feledkezel meg a 221A-ról, ugye?

\- Persze, hogy nem, TK.

Miközben John leereszkedett a létrán, hallotta, hogy Ben máris telefonál.

\- Itt Ben. Figyelj, TK-nak kéne egy kis segítség…

 

123456789

 

John Ben útmutatása nélkül is megtalálta volna a megfelelő létrát. Hosszú évek teltek el azóta, a fémvázba karcolt jelet azonban bármikor felismerte volna. Az ő jelük volt.

Felmászott a létrán, és felnyitotta a csapóajtót. Úgy tűnt, egy takarítószeres kamrába érkezett. John óvatosan kimászott az aknából, és körülnézett. Az apró, zárt helyiségbe alig szűrődött be valami kis fény. Tele volt a gondnokok által általában használt felszereléssel.  
Tökéletesen biztonságos volt. A zárt ajtó nem jelentett akadályt: belülről csak egy tolózáras szerkezet védte.

John kióvakodott a raktárból, és lassan elindult a felfelé vezető lépcsőn. Nem volt ok a sietségre. Valószínűtlen, hogy az orvlövész elhagyja az állását. Pozíciója tökéletes rálátást biztosított a zsákutcában megbúvó boltra, ahol Johnt sejtette.  
Annak pedig nem volt értelme, hogy John az ütközet előtt kifárassza magát. Jobb félni, mint megijedni.

A tetőre érve óvatosan kinyitotta az ajtót. Kezében érezte a Sig ismerős, megnyugtató súlyát, mint már annyiszor életében.  
Miközben vigyázva megközelítette a sikátorra meredő orvlövészt, John felmérte a férfi fegyverzetét. Egy Zeiss céltávcsővel ellátott Accuracy International Arctic Warfare Covert ismétlő mesterlövészpuska volt nála. John mást nem látott, de az nem jelentette, hogy a puska volt a lövész minden fegyvere.

Szerencsére az orvlövészt nem fedezte felderítő. Johnra így kiegyenlített küzdelem várt. Egy az egy ellen.

John minden egyes lépést alaposan mérlegelt, mielőtt a lábára merte volna helyezni a teljes testsúlyát. Szeretett volna a lehető legközelebb férkőzni észrevétlenül. Minél közelebb kerül, annál nagyobb a kézitusa valószínűsége, és kevesebb eséllyel dördülnek el lövések, amire már a rendőrség is felfigyelt volna.  
John nem volt ostoba. Biztos volt benne, hogy a Meten belül is ott ólálkodnak Moriarty kémei, és nem akarta, hogy a tanácsadó bűnöző megszimatolja, hogy miben sántikál.

Az orvlövészig vezető út nagy részét fedezékből fedezékbe osonva tette meg, de az utolsó öt méter nyílt terepen vezetett.  
A lövésztől hat méterre a tokjába csúsztatta a pisztolyt. Elérte azt a távolságot, amikor már puszta kézzel kellett felülkerekednie ellenfelén.  
Ösztönösen a mellényébe rejtett kés után nyúlt, de elkapta a kezét. Most nem egy ellenséges orvlövész néma likvidálása volt a feladat. A másik férfi értékes információk birtokában volt… Ha jól ítélte meg Moriartyt.

Négy és fél méter. John ugrásra készen megfeszült, ahogy az orvlövész előhúzta a mobilját, rápillantott a képernyőre, majd a mellvédre helyezte a telefont.

Három méter. John nem győzte csodálni a férfi arroganciáját. Egyszer sem nézett még körül.

Másfél méter. John már az orrában érezte a lövész szagát, aki továbbra is meredten bámult a sikátorba.

John elismeréssel adózott a másik kötelességtudatának, azt viszont helytelenítette, hogy ennyire nincs tudatában a közvetlen környezetének. Ha egy orvlövész mellett nem volt felderítő, ő maga felelt a saját biztonságáért.  
Persze _most_ nem háborús övezetben voltak. De a rutin elhagyása végzetes következményekkel járhatott. A berögzült rossz szokások a valóban veszélyes helyzetekben is előjöhettek.  
Vértelen csaták és véres fegyvergyakorlatok, meg minden.

John újabb lépést tett előre. Ha még egy kicsit közelebb tud osonni, egy nyomáspontra mért pontos ütéssel ártalmatlanná teheti az orvlövészt. A technikát egy régi barátjától tanulta sok-sok évvel korábban.  
Ez a lépés azonban nem volt olyan biztos. Annak tűnt, de mikor ránehezedett a lábára, valami megreccsent a talpa alatt.

John megdermedt. Túl közel volt. _Lehetetlen_ , hogy a férfi ezt ne hallotta volna meg.

Látta az izmok játékát a bézsszínű póló alatt.

Az orvlövész megfordult.


	3. 3. fejezet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Köszönet Aureának, aki felhívta a figyelmemet arra, hogy zavaró az a csillagozás. Mint látjátok, rájöttem, hogyan kell formázni a szöveget :)

Nem volt idő gondolkodni. Cselekedni kellett.

John nem volt szakképzett harcos. A küzdősportoknak szentelt klubok nagy része az első menet után kidobta volna. Feltéve, hogy _hagyják_ befejezni a menetet.

Még az MMA szabályrendszer keretében sem biztos, hogy ringbe szállhatott volna.

Verekedés közben a könyökét és a térdét sem félt használni, és szándékosan az ízületeket, az idegvégződéseket és a végtagokat vette célba.  
Ezzel rendszerint sikerült egy kis előnyre szert tennie a hagyományos képzésben részesült ellenfelekkel szemben. Legalábbis akkor, ha a szóban forgó ellenfél nem szerzett kék övnél magasabb fokozatot.

Az orvlövész megfordult és a földre ejtette a közelharcban használhatatlan puskát. A mellére csatolt pisztoly után kapott, és ez elegendő időt biztosított Johnnak ahhoz, hogy tovább csökkentse a kettejük között lévő távolságot.

Egy törött csuklóval és egy jól irányzott dobással később a pisztoly kiesett a játékból.

Az orvlövész könyökére mért ütéssel a sebtében előhúzott kés is messzire repült.

Fegyverek híján az öklök, lábak, térdek és könyökök csatája következett.

Nem sokkal később John már az orvlövész hátán térdelt. Fél kezével szorosan tartotta a férfi csuklóit, cseppet sem törődve azzal, hogy ezzel valószínűleg komoly fájdalmat okoz.  
Másik kezével John átkutatta az orvlövész mellényzsebeit, azokat a dolgokat keresve, amiket Ben is mindig elrejtett az ő mellényében.

Hamarosan meg is találta a műanyag gyorskötegelőket, és alig leplezett kárörömmel összekötözte velük a lövész csuklóit és bokáit.

\- A csuklóm!

\- Pofa be! – szorította meg John a férfi törött csuklóját. – Lehetne rosszabb is.

Végigtapogatta a foglyát, de más fegyvert nem talált.

Eddig egy pillantást sem vetett a férfi arcára. Nem volt rá szükség. Előbb a fontos dolgokkal akart végezni, aztán majd foglalkozik vele is.

Úgy gondolkodott, ahogy a műtőben megszokta. Először mindig a legsürgetőbb problémát kell megoldani. Meg kell szüntetni az azt kiváltó okokat, hacsak nem jelentkezik egy még annál is sürgetőbb probléma.

Árnyék. Orvlövész. Moriarty. És minden, ami időközben felmerül.

\- Viselkedjen – kopogtatta meg John az orvlövész vállát.

Megkereste az elrepült pisztolyt és kést, és mindkettőt zsebre vágta. Sosem lehet tudni; még jól jöhettek. A puskát átvetette a jobb vállán. Óvatosan átmozgatta a bal vállát, és bár szerencsére nem sérült meg komolyabban és a mozgás sem okozott gondot, tudta, hogy másnap meg fogja érezni.

A teste többi része alátámasztotta a diagnózist. Az orvlövész képzett, tehetséges és fegyelmezett harcos volt. Azonban a küzdelem során leginkább szúró és vágó jellegű ütésekkel támadta Johnt, ami azt jelentette, hogy késpárbajhoz volt szokva, és meglepetésében a megszokott mozdulatokat használta.

Miután John megszerezte a fegyvereket, az orvlövész felé fordította a figyelmét.

Elvonszolta a tető mellvédjétől, nekitámasztotta egy légkondicionáló külső egységének, majd alaposan végigmérte.

\- Sebastian Moran ezredes! – pislogott John döbbenten.

\- Szóval felismer. Holmes beszélt rólam? – kérdezte Moran.

\- Olvastam az önéletrajzát – vont vállat John. – A terapeutám javasolta. Azt mondta, ihletet meríthetek belőle az íráshoz. Le se tudtam tenni.

\- Á, egy rajongóm – düllesztette ki büszkén a mellét Moran.

\- Azóta nem nevettem annyit, hogy lelőttek – horkantott John. – Két napig le se lehetett vakarni a vigyort a képemről. Most komolyan, _hogy_ nem röhögte halálra magát írás közben?

\- A könyv egy önéletrajz.

\- Nem az. Szeretné, ha azt _hinnék_ , hogy önéletrajz, de valójában puszta kitaláció az egész.

\- Mit tudja maga? Maga csak egy befuccsolt orvos.

\- Egy századosi rangig jutott befuccsolt _katona_ orvos. –John előhúzta Gladstone-t. – És én legalább szolgáltam. Amit önről nem mondhatunk el.

\- Nyugalmazott ezredes vagyok.

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét John. – Nem az. Még csak be sem vonult.

John szórakozottan simogatta Gladstone-t. Még az előző tulajtól vette át ezt a szokást évekkel korábban.

Moran csak most vette észre a revolvert.

\- Mit akar azzal?

\- A főnöke szereti a játékokat, ugye? – mosolyodott el John.

\- Na és aztán? Szeret jól szórakozni. Maga nem szórakoztató.

\- Nem, a számára valóban nem – vont vállat John –, de _mi_ most játszani fogunk. A játék neve orosz rulett.

John felnyitotta Gladstone-t. Öt golyó gurult a tenyerébe.  
A zsebébe süllyesztette a töltényeket. Mikor kihúzta a kezét, már csak egy golyót tartott a hüvelyk- és a mutatóujja között. Ezt a golyót visszahelyezte a dobba, amit megpörgetett, majd egy gyors csuklómozdulattal a helyére lökött. Aztán hátrahúzta a kakast.

\- Kérdezek valamit. Ha nem válaszol, lövök. – John elvigyorodott. – Talán öt lövése van. Talán csak egy. Ön dönt.

\- Kész vagyok meghalni Jimért.

\- Mondtam olyat, hogy _megölöm_? – nevetett John. – Ne legyen közönséges. _Orvos_ vagyok. Tudom, hova kell lőnöm ahhoz, hogy túlélje… Kibírhatatlan kínok között, de ígérem, hogy életben marad.

John leguggolt, hogy egy szinten legyen Morannel. Elkapta a pillanatot, amikor Moran meglátta a szemében a jéghideg közönyt. Az ezredes félelme szinte tapintható volt. John gúnyosan elmosolyodott.

\- Tudja, én nem vagyok olyan, mint ön, _ezredes_. Én csak akkor ölök, ha feltétlenül szükséges. Nem lövöldözök emberevő tigrisekre. Akik valójában nem is emberevők, csak kétségbeesett, éhes állatok, akiket az emberek felhajtanak és levadásznak a bőrükért. Ismerem az emberi testet. Egy életre lebéníthatom. Képzelje csak el! Nem tudna mozogni. Nem tudna beszélni. Nem tudná tartani a hólyagját. De hallana. Érezne. Mit gondol, meddig törődne önnel a főnöke? A diagnózist követően egy napig? Egy óráig? Valóban azt hiszi, hogy jelent neki valamit?

John erős késztetést érzett, hogy a pisztoly csövével végigsimítson Moran arcán, de aztán belátta, hogy az túlzás lenne.

\- M… mi… mit… Nem mondok magának semmit – nyögte ki nagy nehezen Moran.

\- Dehogynem mond – mosolygott John önelégülten. – Első kérdés. Kikre küldött még orvlövészeket a főnöke?

\- Bassza meg!

John célzott és meghúzta a ravaszt.


	4. 4. fejezet

A revolver kattant.

A töltényűr üres volt.

\- Szerencséje volt. – John hátrahúzta a kakast. – Vajon most is szerencséje lesz? A kérdés ugyanaz. Még ki?

\- Nincs is megtöltve – vetette ellen Moran. – Csak trükközik.

\- Igazán? – John nyugodtan felengedte a kakast és megpörgette a dobot.

Négy lyuk átfordult, az ötödik azonban megakadt. John kivette a töltényt, felmutatta Morannek, aztán visszahelyezte a dobba, majd az üres tenyerét felemelve bizonyította, hogy szó sincs bűvésztrükkről. A töltény a revolverben volt. Ezután ismét megpörgette a dobot, majd a helyére kattintotta.

\- Akkor kezdjük előröl. Kit választott még a főnöke?

John hirtelen a lépcsőfeljáró felé pördült, és előhúzta a Siget.

\- Csak én vagyok, TK. – Ben támasztotta lezseren az ajtófélfát. – Látni akartam, hogy boldogulsz.

\- Minden rendben – John visszacsúsztatta a tokba a Siget. – Csak próbálok választ kapni pár kérdésre.

\- Ne, már megint? – sóhajtotta Ben. – Legutóbb hét fickó bánta.

\- Nem lettek volna annyian, ha rögtön válaszolnak a kérdésekre – felelte John. – Egyébként meg, mind életben maradt.

\- Épphogycsak! – vágott vissza Ben. – De egyikük sem tudott többé járni. És baszott nehéz olyan lőszert találni.

\- Ezért készíted őket – tárta szét a kezét John. – Na, lássuk a válaszokat. Még ki?

\- Nem szed ki belőlem semmit.

John meghúzta a ravaszt.  
A revolver ismét üresen kattant.

\- Megint szerencséje volt. – John mosolyogva hátrahúzta a kakast. – Ó, elfelejtettem bemutatni önöket egymásnak. Ben, ismerkedj meg Sebastian Jonathan „Tigris Jack” Moran ezredessel. Moran, ő itt Big Ben. Elégedjen meg ennyivel.

\- Egy tejút*, he? – húzta fel a szemöldökét Ben.

John felnevetett.

\- Az lenne, ha igazi ezredes volna. Ezt a rangot saját magának adta. De valószínűleg ismer valakit magasabb körökben, aki elkészítette a hamis iratokat, különben nem adták volna ki az önéletrajzát.

\- Pocsék könyv?

\- Nem, nagyon szórakoztató. Alapos kutatómunkát végzett. De pár dolog fölött átsiklott, másokat meg a kisujjából szopott. Kitaláció az egész. Habár az a rész, ahol kiérdemli a „Tigris Jack” becenevet, kifejezetten tetszett.

\- Jobb, mint a magáé! – vicsorgott Moran. – TK. Tripla Kontinens. Csak mert három különböző kontinensen fektetett meg nőket.

\- Egek Ura! – nyögte John, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát. _Azt_ a fájlt ásták elő.

Ben a légkondi-egységnek támaszkodva hahotázott.

\- Nem megmondtam, hogy jó ötlet?

\- Tudod te, milyen kínos? Iszonyatosan az. Ennyi kutatómunka tellett Moriartytól? Belenézett a katonai aktámba? És még azt mondják, ő a legjobb a szakmában. A tanácsadó bűnöző. Nem tett mást, mint elolvasott egy fájlt. Milyen tervezés az ilyen?

\- Pocsék, ha engem kérdezel – bólogatott Ben. – És ő elméletileg zseni, nem?

\- Mondjuk, én sosem voltam fontos neki. Sherlock kiskutyájának hív. Untatom. Én vagyok az unalmas. Kiszámítható. Ostoba. John.

\- Akkor a legkevésbé sem ismer. – horkantott Ben. – Tudtam én, hogy jó ötlet csinálni egy hamis fájlt.

\- Mi van? – kapta fel a fejét Moran.

\- Nem a nők miatt hívják Tripla Kontinensnek – vigyorodott el Ben. – Azért ez a neve, mert ez volt az első dolog, ami kicsúszott a száján: „John Watson százados, a Tripla kontinens osztag parancsnoka”.

\- Kialvatlan voltam, sebesült, és egy szedett-vedett katonákból álló bandát kellett vezetnem. Örülj neki, hogy nem neveztem ki magam Gondor helytartójának és hívtam össze a Fehér Tanácsot!

\- Igaz – nevetett Ben. – De komolyra fordítva a szót. Minek vesztegeted az időt az ezredessel? Azt mondtad, hogy a másik gyenge bábu.

\- Az is volt – felelte John. – De ő nem az. Moriarty szeret játszani. Ez itt egy sakkjátszma.

\- Sakkjátszma? – ráncolta a homlokát Ben.

\- Moriarty kedveli a szimmetriát. Moran csak azoknak hajlandó engedelmeskedni, akik bizonyítottan okosabbak nála. Ő a királynő Moriarty királya mellett.

Ben megértette az összefüggést.  
\- Ahogy te vagy a királynő Sherlock királya mellett. Vagyis tudja a válaszokat.

\- Pontosan. Szóval, Moran. Ki. Még?

\- Soha nem árulom el – vicsorogta Moran.

John meghúzta a ravaszt.

\- Mázlista. De már csak három töltényűr maradt… Daloljon végre! Ki még Moriarty célpontja?

\- Én az ön helyében köpnék – szúrta közbe Ben. – Rég nem beszélt ilyen hangon. Komolyan gondolja. A legutóbb… tudja, az a hét pasas, akit említettem… négyen elvesztették mindkét térdkalácsukat. Az ötödik csak az egyik végtagját tudja használni: a bal karját. A hatodik mind a négy végtagjára lebénult. A hetedik meg csak azért élte túl, mert volt egy doki a közelben. Asszem, ez tett be a nyolcadiknak. Az egy dolog, ha végig kell nézned, ahogy sorra lelövik a barátaidat és a bajtársaidat. Látni, ahogy meghalnak, az majdnemhogy rendben van. De az, hogy lelövik őket, aztán a pasi, aki golyót eresztett beléjük, nem hagyja őket meghalni… Az már más tészta. TK nem öli meg magát, de az hétszentség, hogy magától többé nem tudja kitörölni a seggét.

\- De csak egy orvos. – Moran próbálta félvállról venni Ben kommentárját.

\- Katonaorvos – helyesbített Ben. – Egy katonaorvos, akinek húsz fogoly köszönheti a szabadságát. Aki egymaga végzett az őrökkel. És azután csak rosszabb lett. Nem ön az első, akivel ezt a játékot játssza. És az igazat megvallva, nem hiszem, hogy a főnöke gondoskodik majd önről, ha már nem lesz a hasznára. Nem lesz hasznos a számára, de mivel veszélyt se jelent majd ránézve, valószínűleg hagyja majd megrohadni abban a kórházban, ahová kerül.

\- Nem tenne ilyet – tiltakozott Moran. – Ő törődik velem.

\- Moriarty egy pszichopata – rázta meg a fejét John. – Nem vagyok pszichiáter, de bejártam az óráimra. Úgy tippelem, egy PCL-R teszten legalább 25 pontot kapna, ami az Egyesült Királyságban már pszichopatának számít. Hányszor feküdt le önnel? Hát másokkal? Egyáltalán nem érdekli, hogy mi történik magával. Hiszen csak egy eszköz, akit meg lehet ölni. Egy játékszer, akivel eljátszadozhat. Akit manipulálhat.

\- És maga meg Sherlock nem ugyanilyen? Tudom, mit művelt Dartmoorban. Bedrogozta magát. Még hallucinált is! Egy bazi nagy, ijesztő kutyát. És Holmes csak egy elméletet akart tesztelni… Aztán kiderült, hogy tévedett!

\- TK? – nézett barátjára elborzadva Ben.

\- De a bocsánatkérésről nem tud! – kiáltotta John. – „A kísérlet végkifejlete bizonytalan volt, s mint ilyen, veszélyes, melynek nem lett volna szabad kitenni magam, de főképpen nem a barátomat. Őszintén sajnálom, ami történt, hidd el.” És komolyan gondolta.

\- Sherlock szociopata – közölte Moran.

\- Valójában Asperger-szindrómája van – pontosított John. – És már sokat javult. De eltértünk a tárgytól. Kérem a neveket!

\- Nem… nem mondom el. – Moran hangja alig érezhetően remegett.

John csak felhúzta a szemöldökét és meghúzta a ravaszt.

Moran ezúttal megrezzent és összeszorította a szemét.

John és Ben gyors vigyort váltott. Közel jártak.

\- Megint csak szerencséje volt – jegyezte meg John. – Most már csak 50% az esély, hogy nem lövöm le. Nevek?

Moran a pisztolycsőre meredt.

\- Ne! Ne tegye ezt!

\- Csak egy kérdésre kell válaszolnia – emlékeztette John. – Akkor vége lesz.

\- Megöl, ha elmondom.

\- Én sokkal rosszabb sorsot szánok önnek, szóval jobban teszi, ha beszél. Képzelje el, milyen lenne, ha nem tudna mozogni. Nem tudna beszélni. Egy élő, emberi bábu lenne. Az orrába vezetett csövön keresztül táplálnák. Katétert helyeznének be, hogy vizelhessen, mert még annyi uralma sem maradna a teste fölött, hogy visszatartsa. Valaki más mosdatná és öltöztetné. Elintézném, hogy ismeretlen betegként kerüljön be a nyilvántartásba, így a rengeteg pénzének sem venné hasznát. Szóval elfelejtheti a kommunikációt segítő kütyüket. Tudja, milyen helyzetben van az egészségügy. Alig csurran-cseppen oda valami. Attól tartok, várólistára kerülne. És ki tudja, meddig kéne várnia egy olyan szerkezetre.

\- Nem meri megtenni.

\- Fogalma sincs, mire vagyok képes. Alig két napja ismertem Sherlockot, amikor megöltem érte egy embert. Ennek tizennyolc hónapja. Vajon mit tennék meg érte most? Katonaviselt ember vagyok. Láttam tömegsírokat és tömeggyilkosságokat. Láttam olyan fokú kínzást, ami a főnökének soha még csak eszébe sem jutna. Van miből merítenem. Dehogy nem merem megtenni. A neveket!

\- A házinéni. A detektívfelügyelő – motyogta Moran.

\- Mrs Hudson és ki? – húzta hátra a kakast John.

\- Lestrade. – Moran megadóan lehorgasztotta a fejét.

\- Hol van Lestrade?

\- A Yardon.

\- Jó. És hol van a főnöke?

\- Ne! – kérlelte Moran.

John meghúzta a ravaszt.

\- Ön egy nagyon szerencsés ember. De most már csak egy töltényűr és a golyó van hátra. Hol. Van. A főnöke?

\- A… a… a Szent Bart kórházban – felelte Moran alig hallhatóan.

\- Mi a terve?

\- El fogja pusztítani Sherlockot.

\- Hogyan?

\- Nem tudom.

John hátrahúzta a kakast.

 

*tejút=ezredes  
Forrás: A magyar katonai szleng szótára


	5. 5. fejezet

\- _Esküszöm_ , hogy nem tudom! Jim nem avat be mindenbe. Csak annyit mondott, hogy majd rájövök, ha látom, és hogy ez lesz a _tökéletes_ vég Sherlocknak, ami egyszer s mindenkorra elpusztítja. Az igazat mondom.  


John mosolyogva leeresztette a fegyvert.

\- Hiszek önnek – mondta, és a puskatussal fejbe vágta Morant. Az ezredes eszméletlenül terült el.

\- Szép munka – vigyorodott el Ben. – Halálra ijesztetted.

John elnevette magát.

\- Én? Inkább te. Mi volt az a mese a hét fickóval?

John újra meghúzta a ravaszt. Nem történt semmi.

\- Nincs jobb a lőpormentes golyóknál – kuncogott Ben. – Megspórolják a bűvésztrükköket.

\- Hányszor játszottuk el már ezt? – mélázott John.

\- Ketten együtt? Talán ötször. Te már legalább hússzor. Igaz is, hoztam neked ajándékot – nyújtott át Ben egy csomagot.

\- Az elsősegélykészletem! – nevetett John. Sérülésére fittyet hányva gyorsan átvetette a vállán.

\- Na, most már igazán önmagad vagy, TK – jelentette ki Ben. – Orvosi táska a jobbodon, puska a hátadon… Csak a pulcsi zavar be.

\- Hé! _Szeretem_ ezt a pulcsit – tiltakozott John.

\- Ugyan már, ne játszd meg magad! Tudom, milyen szívesen száguldoznál Londonon keresztül egy kvadon ebben a cuccban. Ismerlek.

\- Az nagyon rég volt – nézett félre John.

\- Két éve – helyesbített Ben. – Nem olyan rég.

\- Csak két éve lett volna? Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt.

\- Mert bezárkóztál. És ne próbálj megint beetetni azzal a szarsággal! Többről van szó.

\- A terápián azt mondták, hozzá kell szoknom a civilekhez, és hogy túlságosan ragaszkodom a sereghez. Emellett nem akartam útban lenni.

\- Jellemző. Az eleje meg _baromság_. A _mi_ dokink voltál. A _mi_ TK-nk. Te vagy az, aki bármi történt, mindig hazahoztál minket.

\- Csak a munkámat végeztem.

\- TK, amit tettél, az messze a kötelezettségeden felüli teljesítmény volt. Még ha a fejesek nem is ismerték el.

Beszélgetésüket a telefon szakította félbe.

\- Itt Ben… Igen, itt van. Adjam? – Ben Johnhoz fordult. – Téged keresnek.

\- Igen? – szólt bele John a telefonba.

\- John? – Mrs Hudson volt az. – Bejött ide egy igen furcsa férfi és megtámadta a szerelőt. A szerelőnél pedig fegyver volt! Most meg csak ül itt. Megkérdeztem, mi folyik itt, erre felhívta önt. Mi történik itt, John?

\- Mrs Hudson, vegyen egy mély levegőt! Tartsa bent! Most engedje ki! Megtenné, hogy feltesz egy kérdést annak a férfinak? Ha helyesen válaszol, akkor mindenre fény derül, rendben?

\- Rendben. Mit kérdezzek?

\- Nem vagyunk angyalok. Csak ennyit. Ha az, akinek gondolom, tudni fogja, mire gondolok.

John hallotta, ahogy Mrs Hudson elismétli a kérdést.

\- Azt mondta, „csak emberek vagyunk, akik zuhanás közben eltévesztették a talajt”. Mit jelent ez?

John elmosolyodott.

\- Azt jelenti, hogy jó barát. Azért van ott, hogy megvédje önt. Moriarty minket felhasználva akar ártani Sherlocknak. Elküldtem egy barátomat, hogy biztonságban legyen. Átadná neki a telefont?

\- TK, öreg fiú! – hangzott fel egy kifinomult hang. – Hogy vagy?

\- Jól, Szikla – felelte John. – Köszönöm, hogy vállaltad.

\- Szóra sem érdemes, cimbora, örömömre szolgált.

\- Vigyázz rá! Valódi hölgy.

\- Természetesen. Légy óvatos, TK!

\- Az leszek – ígérte John. Kinyomta a telefont és visszaadta Bennek. – Vannak kapcsolataid a Yardon belül? Biztos helyre kell vinni Lestrade-ot.

\- TK… Emiatt ne aggódj! Vannak ott barátaid.

\- Csak Sherlock árnyékaként emlegetnek.

\- Nem mind. – Ben benyomta a gyorshívót. – Merlin, Ben vagyok. TK szívességet kérne. Valaki meg akar gyilkolni egy bizonyos Lestrade detektívfelügyelőt. Egy orvlövész. Gondolod, hogy meg tudjátok védeni?... Naná.

\- Odamegyek és felszedem – szólt közbe John. – Szükség lesz rá a letartóztatáshoz.

\- TK odamegy. Én is elkísérem. – Ben letette a telefont.

\- Erre igazán nincs szükség – tiltakozott John.

\- TK, első szabály… Mindig legyen valaki, aki fedez. Egyébként is, jövök egyel.

\- Mégis miért? Csak a munkámat és a kötelességemet teljesítettem.

\- Sokkal többet tettél annál. És valamiért mégsem látod. A sírba viszel! Miatta meg ne aggódj – bökött Moran felé. – Scotty és Bres felügyeli a boltot, ők majd elintézik.

\- Jól van. Szólj nekik, hogy vigyázzanak a csuklójára. Valamelyiket eltörtem. Hogy jutunk el a Yardra?

John kiürítette a puska tárát, majd letette Morantől jó messze.

\- Taxival?

\- Mostanában nem vagyok oda a taxikért.

\- Akkor marad a metró.

\- Vicces lesz – mosolygott John –, így felfegyverkezve. A fenébe is! Mutasd az utat, Ben!

A lépcsőn lefelé barátságosan biccentettek a Moranért érkező két férfinak, majd elindultak a metró felé.

 

123456789

 

Lestrade nem igazán tudta eldönteni, hogy mihez kezdjen, vagy hogy egyáltalán mit gondoljon a slamasztikáról, amiben találta magát.

Úgy tíz perccel korábban elárasztották az irodáját az SCO19, a Scotland Yard elit alakulatának állig felfegyverzett tagjai, megragadták és se szó, se beszéd elvonszolták egy ablaktalan szobába az épület mélyén.  
Azt ajtót elbarikádozták, és most ott ültek körülötte vagy húszan.

Lestrade lényegében fogoly volt a saját őrsén. Magyarázatot pedig nem kapott.

Hallotta, hogy az emberei kívülről döngetik az ajtót, ám az meg sem moccant.

\- A pokolba is, mi folyik itt? – követelődzött Lestrade.

\- Önt védjük.

\- Mégis _mitől_? A többi rendőrtől? Megőrültek maguk? – Lestrade rég nem volt ilyen dühös.

\- TK majd mindent elmagyaráz.

\- Ki az a TK?

Valamennyire ismerte az SCO19 tisztjeit, de azok nem nagyon érintkeztek másokkal. Egyesek ezt elitizmusnak tartották, de valójában azért volt, mert annyira másképp forgott az agyuk. Emellett az átlag rendőröknek nem sok dolga akadt velük. Lestrade is csak néhányukat ismerte névről, de sokat az sem segített, mert megvolt az az idegesítő szokásuk, hogy fura beceneveket adtak egymásnak, így aztán Greg sosem tudta, hogy ki kicsoda.

\- Nemsokára itt lesz.

\- Jó lesz viszontlátni. _Ezer éve_ nem találkoztunk.

\- Ja, áthelyezték, miután feloszlattak minket.

\- Ki az a TK? – ismételte Lestrade.

\- A barátunk. És az öné is.

\- Nem ismerek _semmiféle_ TK-t – csattant fel Lestrade.

\- Dehogynem. Csak még nem tudja.

\- Szerintetek mikor ér ide?

\- Nem t’om. Ben hozza.

\- Gondoljátok, hogy nála lesz Gladstone?

\- Különben nem is TK lenne.

\- De már nincs meg neki.

\- Bennél van – nézett fel az egyik kommandós a pókerjátszmából. – Én csempésztem ki neki, miután TK elkezdte felégetni a hidakat.

\- Tényleg azt csinálta? – kérdezte egy másik, és egy pillanatra abbahagyta a pisztolya tisztogatását. – Azt hittem, csak pletyka.

\- Próbált megszakítani minden kapcsolatot – szólalt meg egy harmadik a laptopja mögül. – Kifogott egy idióta pszichiátert, akinek nem volt engedélye TK aktájához.

\- Istenem! – mormogta valaki. – Ne mondjátok, hogy kicsinálták TK-t!

\- Fogalmam sincs. Utoljára tizennyolc hónapja volt terápián.

\- Már megint bizalmas orvosi fájlokban turkálsz?

\- Igen. – A kommandósban volt annyi jó érzés, hogy elszégyellje magát.

\- TK meg fog ölni – dalolta a fél szoba.

\- Tudod, mennyire nem bírja, ha orvosi aktákat törsz fel – dorgálta meg a szakasz vezetője.

\- Amiről TK nem tud, az nem fáj nekem – vágta rá a bűnös.

\- Nem úgy érti, hogy amiről nem tud, az nem fáj _neki_? – kíváncsiskodott Lestrade.

\- Nem – zengte kórusban a szoba.

\- TK valódi rémálom. Ezért még megfizetsz.

A többiek egyetértően hümmögtek. Aztán ismét elhalkultak.

A pókerjátszma újraindult. A fegyverpucolás folytatódott. A csendes beszélgetések feléledtek.

Az ajtón túli dörömbölés is elhalt. Lestrade tudta, hogy kollégái a kommunikációs csatornák helyreállítására várnak, mivel a kommandósok eltömítették a szellőzőnyílásokat és hermetikusan lezárták az ajtót.

A profi túszmentőkkel az a legnagyobb baj, hogy amikor _ők_ ejtenek túszokat, akkor sajnos minden trükköt ismernek.

És most Lestrade is csak egy túsz volt. Habár a _miért_ re még mindig nem kapott választ. Azt kívánta, bárcsak meglenne benne Sherlock tehetségének egy kis szikrája. Hogy valami apróságból rájöjjön, mi történt.

Az utóbbi napok eseményei tükrében Sherlock azonban csaló volt. Az igazat megvallva, Lestrade nem tudta, mit higgyen. Ha valaki korábban megkérdezi, rávágta volna, hogy Sherlock egy zseni. _Őrült_ , de zseni. Pokolian _idegesítő_ , de zseni.

Most mégis csaló volt. Egy bűnöző. Olyasvalaki, aki pisztolyt fogott arra az emberre, akiről Lestrade azt _hitte_ , hogy az egyetlen barátja.

Minden értelmét vesztette. Leginkább amiatt aggódott, hogy mi történhet _még_. Csak remélni merte, hogy Sherlock nem öli meg Johnt. Szegény John! Nyakig volt a pácban. Valószínűleg a kezdetektől fogva. Elvégre milyen ember az olyan, aki bombát erősít a barátjára?

És _most_ Lestrade volt benne nyakig. Összezavarodott és nem értett semmit.


	6. 6. fejezet

Lestrade a szoba egyik távoli sarkában keresett menedéket. Nem szeretett volna szem előtt lenni, amikor kitört a lövöldözés. Márpedig a nyakát tette volna rá, hogy ki fog törni.

Úgy tűnt, egyik kommandósnak sem volt kedve felvenni a kapcsolatot az ajtó túloldalán várakozó rendőrökkel, habár többen is az okostelefonjukkal játszottak, egyikük pedig mintha még SMS-ezett is volna.

Aztán váratlanul kopogtattak: két gyors koppantás, aztán egy erőteljes ütés. Ezt kétszer megismételték.

\- Nem vagyunk angyalok – szólt ki az ajtó mellől az egyik kommandós.

\- Ezt ma már elhasználtam – felelt kintről egy ismerős hang. – Ahogy azt _te_ is tudod, Jaguár.

\- Ez van, Tommy így meg Tommy úgy… – kezdett bele egy másik hangosan.

\- És Johnny most eredj! – folytatta a hang. – De „köszönjük Watson százados”, ha a banda játszani kezd.

\- Így hát Tommy ez és Tommy az, s bárki mit ön kíván – csatlakozott be egy harmadik.

\- De Johnny nem egy sült bolond, TK átlát a szitán.* – A kinti jövevény felsóhajtott. – _Muszáj_ volt a leghosszabbat választani, ti idióta barmok?

\- TK! – rikoltották a kommandósok lelkesen.

Lestrade csak lesett, ahogy a barikádot pillanatok alatt elbontották, majd újból felépítették, miután a két férfi belépett az ajtón. Greg a magasabbikat nem ismerte, bár az SCO19-esek régi barátként üdvözölték. Az alacsonyabbik férfi láttán azonban döbbenten talpra szökkent.

\- John? – suttogta.

\- TK! – Lestrade hangját elnyomta a kommandósok örömteli kiáltása.

\- Kapitány a hídon!

\- Valaki hallgattassa el a csónakost! – sóhajtotta John, miközben a többiek tökéletes haptákba vágták magukat. – Az Isten szerelmére, nem kell bejelenteni. Nem egy kicseszett hajón vagyunk!

Lestrade értetlenül nézte, ahogy az elit osztag tagjai sorra hátba veregetik és megölelik Johnt.

\- Miért nem látogattál meg minket?

\- Tudod te azt jól, Lidérc – fordult felé John. – Ha nem tévedek, feltörted a fájlomat.

\- Hát… – dörzsölgette zavartan a tarkóját Lidérc.

\- Le a földre, és húsz fekvőtámasz – adta ki a parancsot John.

A többiek nagy derültségére Lidérc engedelmeskedett. John a férfi mellé guggolva számolt.

\- Egyébként meg, hogy kerülsz ide? Nem vagy lövész, kétlem, hogy alkalmazott az SCO19.

\- Kiberbűnözés – válaszolta Lidérc két fekvőtámasz között. – De hallottam, hogy ide készülsz. A világért sem hagytam volna ki, szóval hozzácsapódtam a többiekhez.

\- Jellemző – dörmögte John, és Lidérccel együtt felegyenesedett. – Nem jöttél ki még a gyakorlatból?

\- Ne sértegess! – kiáltotta Lidérc tettetett felháborodással.

\- Helyes – mosolyodott el John. – Richard Brook.

\- A színész, aki belekeveredett ebbe a Moriarty per Holmes dologba?

\- Pontosan. Szélhámos. Nem igazi személy, csak Moriarty agyszüleménye, hogy bemártsa Sherlockot. Tudni akarom a hogyanokat és a mikorokat. Menni fog?

\- Hogyne – vágta rá Lidérc. – Személyesen érint az ügy?

\- Sherlock a lakótársam – felelte John. – Ismerem őt, nem lenne képes ilyesmire. Alan?

\- Igen?

\- Tudnál segíteni?

\- Mit csináljak?

\- Kell nekem Richard Brook teljes élete. A születésétől kezdve mostanáig. Ásd elő a bizonyítványait, az orvosi aktáját, az ügynökét, fényképeket, műsorokat, rendezőket. _Látni_ akarom a munkásságát. Kellenek a barátai…

\- Vagyis minden – vonta le a következtetést Alan.

\- Ahogy mondod – mosolygott John. – Meddig fog tartani?

\- Adj öt órát.

\- Legyen hat. És állíts össze egy épkézláb bemutatót.

\- Á, értem – vigyorodott el Alan. – Bizonyítanom kell, hogy minden adat hamis, Lidércnek meg rá kell jönnie, _hogyan_ csinálták.

\- Gondolatolvasó vagy. – Johnnak fülig ért a szája. Lestrade rég nem látta így mosolyogni.

\- Gyerekjáték lesz – nevetett Alan. – Még _mindig_ veszettül hűséges típus vagy. Mivel érdemelte ki ez a Sherlock a bizalmadat?

\- Később elmesélem – ígérte John. – Nem maradhatok sokáig. Sherlock zseni, de egyben kimondhatatlanul hülye. Jól bánik az elméletekkel, de a gyakorlatban is szereti tesztelni a feltevéseit, és közben nem érdekli, ha veszélybe kerül.

Lestrade megelégelte a csevegést.

\- Doktor Watson! Mi a _tetves ménkű_ folyik itt?

\- Mindannyiukat átverték, Lestrade detektívfelügyelő – felelte kimérten John.

Lestrade megrezzent. John hangja nem volt kimondottan rideg, de hiányzott belőle a megszokott melegség. Ráadásul nem magázódtak már vagy tizenhat hónapja.

\- Moriarty létezik – folytatta John. – Létezik, és önt és az egész Scotland Yardot kijátszotta.

\- Ezt nem tudhatod – rázta a fejét Lestrade. – Egyértelmű bizonyítékaink vannak.

\- Komolyan azt hiszi, detektívfelügyelő – húzta össze a szemét John –, hogy ha Sherlock _valóban_ ilyen zseniális bűnöző lenne, akkor _ennyi_ terhelő bizonyítékot hagyna hátra maga után?... Nem. A Yardot átverték. Ezt bizonyítani is tudom.

\- _Van_ bizonyítékod? – kapta fel a fejét Lestrade.

\- Egy árnyék és két orvlövész – vont vállat John. – Három, ha a bérgyilkost is beleszámítjuk… őt nem nevezném orvlövésznek, tekintve, hogy lakáson _belül_ volt… még mindig a Baker Street 221A-ban van. Küldenem kéne érte valakit. Nem várhatom el Mrs Hudsontól, hogy megtartsa.

\- Egyedül hagytad őt egy _bérgyilkossal_? – fakadt ki Lestrade. – _Veszélyben_ van!

\- Dehogyis – legyintett John. – Csak és kizárólag Szikla hadnagy csábereje jelent rá veszélyt. Javíthatatlan alak. De veszett jó ember.

\- Bizony, bizony! – A kommandósok is osztották John véleményét.

\- Az egyik orvlövész önt vette célba, Lestrade detektívfelügyelő – jelentette ki John. – Épp az imént bíztam rá Dononavre. A lövész majd mindent elmond önnek. Az árnyék és a másik orvlövész már biztos kezekben van. Amint lesz egy lélegzetvételnyi időm, idehozatom őket.

\- Biztosítottad őket? – kérdezte az egyik SCO19-es, Lestrade-ot megelőzve.

\- Scotty és Bres vigyáznak rájuk – válaszolta a férfi, aki Johnnal érkezett.

\- Félig-meddig azt kívánom, bárcsak próbálkoznának valamivel – sóhajtotta John. – Bár kétlem, hogy így lesz. Az árnyékot nagyon könnyen elintéztük.

\- Ben boltjából ütötted ki valamivel? – kérdezte valaki azonnal.

\- Igen. És nem, _nem_ tudom, mi volt az. Nem is _akarom_ tudni – vágott vissza John. – Az orvlövésszel már több gond volt.

\- Azt látjuk.

Így, hogy felhívták rá a figyelmét, már Lestrade is látta. John nemrég nyilvánvalóan verekedésbe keveredett. A haja szerteszét állt, a ruhája gyűrött volt, az arcán zúzódás éktelenkedett. Kétségtelenül más sérüléseket is szerzett, de azokat eltakarták a kelleténél egy számmal nagyobb ruhái… Amik most a megszokottnál mintha jobban illettek volna rá.

Nem, csak a pulóver tűnt szűkebbnek. Mintha John kivételesen jó méretet vett volna. Lestrade egy pillanatig elgondolkodott ezen, de aztán elhessegette a gondolatot. Most ez nem volt fontos.

\- De nincs időnk – mondta John. – El kell jutnom a Szent Bart kórházhoz. Ott folytatják a sakkjátszmát a királyok. Remélem, még mindig patthelyzetben vannak.

\- Mi ez az egész? – próbálkozott újra Lestrade.

\- Moriarty valódi – ismételte John. – El akarja pusztítani Sherlockot. Mindketten a kórháznál vannak. Egyéb kérdés?

\- Honnan ismered ezeket az embereket?

\- Együtt szolgáltunk a katonaságnál.

\- Hé! – tiltakozott az egyikük.

\- Rendben, a hadseregben – helyesbített John. – Bocsánat, megfeledkeztem a csónakosokról, a légi tündérekről és a halfejekről**.

\- Hé! – ezúttal többen is hangot adtak nemtetszésüknek.

\- Erre nincs időnk – intette le őket John. – A kórházhoz kell jutnom. Sherlock valami hülyeségre készül. És Moriarty sem a semmiért küldött ránk orvlövészeket.

\- Csak úgy kisétálhatunk innen? – ámult Lestrade.

\- Megkértem a barátaimat, hogy vigyázzanak önre – felelte John. – Bár arra nem számítottam, hogy így elvetik a sulykot. De ezen már kár rágódni. Kisétálunk innen, és Ben mindent elmagyaráz. Nekem arról kell meggyőződnöm, hogy Sherlock nem csinál valami őrültséget. Ön eldöntheti, hogy itt marad és kikérdezi az orvlövészt, összegyűjti az árnyékot, a másik orvlövészt és a bérgyilkost, vagy velem jön és leordítja Sherlock fejét… Valamint remélhetőlég letartóztatja Moriartyt.

\- Merlin, Jaguár, Hastings, Karotta – sorolta a neveket Ben. – Van egy felderítő is a kórház környékén. Keressétek meg! A tetővel egy szintben kell lennie. A feladata szerint valakit fel kell hívnia. Moriarty tudni fogja, ha nem éri el a kapcsolatát. Lance, Gawain. Ti biztosítsátok TK-t!

\- Szükségtelen – tiltakozott John. – Nem vagyok fontos Moriarty számára.

\- A kibaszott fehér királynő vagy! – vágott vissza Ben. – Az egyik legértékesebb bábu. Nem hagyom, hogy _bármi_ bajod essen. Az igaz, hogy a fekete királynő kiesett a játékból, de még egy gyalog is leütheti a tábláról a királynőt.

\- Szóval adsz mellém két huszárt, hogy megvédjenek? – húzta fel a szemöldökét John.

\- Ha ez kell ahhoz, hogy biztonságban tudjalak – tárta szét a kezét Ben. – Úgy érzem, közel járunk a játszma végéhez.

\- Egyetértek – bólintott John.

Mielőtt Lestrade feldolgozhatta volna a hallottakat, a két „huszár” elbontotta a barikádot, és John kilépett az ajtón. A felderítőért küldött négy kommandós sem vesztegette tovább az idejét.  
Lestrade még egy lépést sem tett, ők már el is hagyták a szobát.

Kifelé menet még gyorsan körbenézett. Lidérc a laptopján verte a billentyűzetet, Alan pedig a falat támasztva beszélt a füle és a válla közé szorított telefonba. A többiek továbbra is elszórtan ácsorogtak.

Lestrade-ot egy oroszlánfalkára emlékeztették, akik lustán várják, hogy történjen valami…

Nem, inkább olyanok voltak, mint a farkasok… Vagy a vérebek… Mint az egyetlen gazdához hűséges kutyák.

Épp az imént találkozott a gazdájukkal… Vagyis, ahogy ők nevezték, a királynőjükkel.

 

* Rudyard Kipling: Tommy. Garai Gábor fordítása nyomán.  
**A haditengerészet, a légierő és a tengerészgyalogság.


	7. 7. fejezet

Lestrade John és a huszárok után sietett.

Érdekes módon senki sem próbálta feltartóztatni vagy akár csak megközelíteni Johnt.

Ugyanazzal a fajta hódolattal kezelték, mint ami az isteneknek vagy a királyoknak kijár.

Vagy még inkább, azzal a félelemmel, ami a maffiafőnököket megilleti.

Lestrade eltűnődött, vajon hogyan is érhette el John, hogy a túszdráma helyszínére engedjék. De kollégáin végignézve rájött, hogy nem akarja tudni. Anderson egy monoklik ápolgatott, Brown a vállát masszírozta, és még Bradstreet is úgy meredt Johnra, mintha mérges kígyót látna.

\- John, várj!

Lestrade a Yard előtt érte utol a kis csapatot, és megragadta John egészséges vállát. Tudta, hogy nem jó ötlet a bal karjához érni. Donovan egyszer elkövette ezt a hibát, és Sherlock reakcióját azóta is emlegették. Mint kiderült, az „Őrültnek” is voltak érzelmei.

\- Igen, detektívfelügyelő? – pillantott rá John.

\- Miért vagy ilyen rideg? – szaladt ki a váratlan kérdés Lestrade száján.

\- Igazság szerint ön kezdte, detektívfelügyelő – felelte az egyik huszár.

\- Igen, doktor Watsonnak szólította – helyeselt a másik.

\- Sajnálom, John. – Lestrade egyenesen a barátja szemébe nézett. – Mérges voltam és rémült. Kihurcolt az irodámból egy csapat felfegyverzett férfi…

\- És nő – helyesbített John. – Zinda is köztük volt.

\- He? – Lestrade-ot egy pillanatra kizökkentette a megjegyzés, de aztán folytatta. – Majd’ szétvetett a harag és az idegesség, de nem mertem nekik esni. Féltem, hogy bekattannának. Aztán megjöttél te. A veszélytelen, megbízható, unalmas, egyszerű John.

Lestrade szerette volna leharapni a nyelvét, miután rájött, mi csúszott ki a száján. Nem akarta mindezt kimondani, de ez volt az általánosan elfogadott vélemény a rendőrségen… Legalábbis _eddig_ …

\- Sherlock árnyéka – folytatta a sort John. – Az őrült kiskedvence. Holmes rajongója. Mindet hallottam, Lestrade. Ezeket és az ennél durvábbakat is. Csak soha nem tettem szóvá.

\- Nem lett volna szabad ilyeneket mondanunk – ismerte el Lestrade. – Sajnálom. Nézd, nem kellett volna úgy rád ripakodnom, de te tűntél a legbiztonságosabb célpontnak abban a szobában. Az _egyetlen_ olyan személynek, aki nem ölne meg.

\- Annak tűntem?

\- Kezdem azt hinni, hogy te voltál közülük a legveszélyesebb. – Lestrade úgy döntött, legjobb az őszinteség. – Nem azért, mert erősebb vagy gyorsabb vagy jobb lennél… Hanem, mert hallgattak rád. De ötletem sincs, miért.

\- Ő volt az orvosunk – szólt közbe az egyik huszár. – A századosunk.

\- Bármi történt, hazahozott minket – bólogatott a másik. – Mindig hazahozott.

\- Ha gyengék voltunk, erőt öntött belénk…

\- …bármivel is találtuk szembe magunkat. És nem érdekelte, hogy mit veszíthet.

\- Csak a kötelességemet teljesítettem – tiltakozott John.

\- Mindig ezt mondja.

\- De sosem ez az igazság.

\- Ne hallgass rájuk, Greg – motyogta John. – Ha hagyod, hogy folytassák, a következő az lesz, hogy vízen járok és villámokat szórok.

\- Per pillanat simán elhinném – felelte Lestrade. – Beléptél azon az ajtón, és egy csapatnyi volt katona kisiskolás gyerekké vált a kezed alatt. Az egyikre ráparancsoltál, hogy csináljon fekvőtámaszokat, és megtette. Kettejüktől segítséget kértél, és beleegyeztek. Évek óta nem láttak téged, mégsem haboztak egy percet sem. Hűségesek hozzád.

\- Ők a barátaim – magyarázta John. – Ilyenek a barátok.

Lestrade teljesen összezavarodott agya megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, amikor az egyik huszár telefonja csörögni kezdett.

\- Itt Lance. Igen? Oké, akkor rákapcsolunk. – Lance letette a telefont és a többiek felé fordult. – A felderítő likvidálva. És ha hinni lehet Merlinnek, a barátod a tetőn van.

\- Mi? – ráncolta a homlokát John. – Minek ment fel oda?

\- Tudom én? – vont vállat Lance. – Merlin nem látja tisztán, mert a felderítő távcsöve kiesett az utcára és nincs helyette másik.

\- Mi a fenét művel ez? – morfondírozott John.

Ezek után jobban kiléptek. John úgy döntött, inkább gyalog tegyék meg az utat a kórházig, a négy kommandós azonban metróval ment, és ezért előttük értek oda.

John léptei egyre gyorsultak, ahogy közeledtek a Szent Bart kórházhoz, és bár nem kezdett el kocogni vagy futni, Lestrade-nak és a két huszárnak alaposan szedniük kellett a lábukat, hogy tartani tudják a tempót.

Mind idegesen összerezzentek, amikor John telefonja megcsörrent. A doktor kicsit lassított és felvette.

\- Halló? Hé, Sherlock, minden rendben?

Lestrade úgy tippelte, legfeljebb két percre lehetnek a céljuktól. Ha lenéz, Sherlock már láthatta volna őket az épület tetejéről. Szóval vagy nem nézett le, vagy valami nagy baj volt.

Lestrade nem szerette, ha baj van.

\- Nem, bemegyek – mondta John a telefonba, amikor már csak pár lépésre voltak a bejárattól. Aztán hirtelen megtorpant és (valószínűleg Sherlock utasításainak engedelmeskedve) megfordult. – Hová? – kérdezte. – Sherlock?

John felnézett. Lestrade szintúgy. És a látványtól kihagyott a szívverése.  
Sherlock ott állt a tető peremén. Lestrade-ot eddig nem aggasztotta, hogy a tanácsadó detektív a kórház tetején van, de most nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy ugrani készül…

\- Istenem! – John ugyanerre a következtetésre jutott. – Mit csinálsz?

Vagy talán mégsem. Nem sok öngyilkosságot láthatott eddig.

Lestrade Johnt és a huszárokat hátrahagyva futásnak eredt. Meg kellett állítania Sherlockot, mielőtt túl messzire menne. Mielőtt olyasmit tenne, amit nem lehet visszacsinálni.


	8. 8. fejezet

\- Sherlock, ne! – kiáltotta John, látva, hogy barátja a mélybe zuhan.

Eliramodott a kórház felé, és a reménytelen helyzet ellenére is szalmaszálként kapaszkodott a reménybe, hogy a detektív sérülései nem végzetesek. Hogyan talán… talán Sherlock mégis túlélte.

Lance és Gawain utána rohantak, és mielőtt John elérhette volna a helyet, ahol Sherlock a földbe csapódott, Lance-nek sikerült elkapnia a karját. Furcsa, féloldalas ölelésbe vonva próbálta megkímélni a látványtól.  
Gawain megkerülte őket, és Sherlock felé indult. Az úttestre érve majdnem feldöntötte egy biciklis.

\- Engedj el! – követelte John.

\- Nem. – Lance szorosabbra fonta a karjait a doktor körül. – Nem kell, hogy lásd. Nem kell.

Gawain pillanatokon belül visszatért.

\- Meghalt – mormogta. – Sajnálom, TK.

\- Ne. Ne. Ne! – Johnnak sikerült kiszabadítania magát Lance öleléséből, és a kórház előtt gyülekező emberek felé rohant.

Átverekedte magát a tömegen és megragadta Sherlock csuklóját. Térdre rogyva, kétségbeesetten próbálta kitapintani a pulzusát.

\- Jézusom – fohászkodott. – Kérlek. Sherlock.

Valaki a hátára fordította a testet, és John meglátta a véráztatta arcot.

\- Nem kéne ezt látnod – szorította meg Gawain John jobb vállát. – Gyere, TK! Már semmit sem tehetsz érte.

\- Megnyertük a Játszmát – suttogta John. – Megnyertük a Játszmát, Sherlock. Nem kellett volna ezt tenned. Minden bábutól megtisztítottuk a táblát. Nem kaptál sakk mattot. Még csak _sakkot_ sem! Nem kellett volna feladnod. Győztünk. _Miért_ tetted ezt?

\- John – térdelt le mellé Lance. – Engedd el! Nem tehetsz már semmit. Engedd el!

Lance vigyázva addig szorította John csuklóját, amíg el nem eresztette Sherlock kezét, Gawain pedig talpra húzta és elvezette. John egészen addig nem vette le a szemét Sherlockról, amíg a kórház dolgozói el nem tolták egy hordágyon.

\- Sajnálom, TK… John. Annyira sajnálom – dörmögte Gawain.

\- Nem halt meg. Nem halhatott meg – súgta John maga elé.

\- Gyere – kérte Lance.

\- Sherlock! – kiáltotta John, de hagyta, hogy a két huszár elvezesse.

 

123456789

 

John nem érezte helyénvalónak, hogy ő mondjon gyászbeszédet Sherlock emlékére. Soha nem hitte, hogy bármelyikük is meghalhat. Csak az igazán veszélyes helyzetekben ötlött fel benne néha a lehetőség, de egyszer sem gondolta komolyan.

Végignézett a templomban összegyűlt embereken. Mycroft és Anthea az első sorban ültek. Anthea eddig egyszer sem nézett fel a telefonjából. John nem teljesen értette, hogy Mycroft miért jött el. Sherlock bátyja ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy a hamvasztáson és a temetésen csak a család vegyen részt. A megemlékezésen rá már semmi szükség nem volt.

Lestrade Mrs Hudson mellett foglalt helyet. A detektívfelügyelő aktájában valószínűleg hatalmas fekete pontot jelentett, hogy ilyen nyíltan kiáll egy kegyvesztett ember mellett. Mrs Hudson egyáltalán nem viselte jól a történteket. És mivel John Sherlock halála óta képtelen volt betenni a lábát a 221B alatti lakásba, nem sok vigaszt tudott nyújtani az idős hölgynek.

Páran a hajléktalan hálózatból is megjelentek, és eljött Henry Knight, valamint Sherlock néhány más volt ügyfele is.

És leghátul, szinte kívülállóként, sorakoztak John régi egységének tagjai. Ben, Merlin és a többiek, mind olyan ruhában, amilyenben John emlékezetében éltek. Az egyetlen különbséget a gyászt jelző egyszerű fekete karszalag volt. Soha, egyikük sem találkozott Sherlockkal. Johnt jöttek támogatni.

John annak rendkívül örült, hogy Kitty Riley nem jelent meg. A saját szája íze szerint csavarta volna ki az eseményeket, és kétségtelenül fel sem fogta volna mindazt, amit John mondani készült.

\- Sherlock hozzám intézett első szavai a következők voltak: Afganisztán vagy Irak? – kezdett bele John. – Nem „Üdvözlöm”. Nem „Jó napot”. Nem „Örülök, hogy megismerhetem”. Nem „Ki maga?” Még csak nem is „Sherlock Holmes vagyok”. Csak ennyi: Afganisztán vagy Irak?

\- Ez volt Sherlock. Egy könnyed mozdulattal félresöpörte az udvariaskodást és a társadalmi interakciók íratlan szabályait, és egyenesen a lényegre tért. Arra, ami igazán számított neki. Az első találkozásunkkor meg sem kérdezte a nevemet. Bemutatkozni a kis híján elfelejtett. Az is épphogy csak eszébe jutott, hogy megmondja, másnap hol találkozzunk.

\- Azonban részletekbe menően ismertette a foglalkozásomat és jó néhány olyan személyes információt, amiért nem lelkesedtem, hogy az egész világ megtudja. De Sherlock ilyen volt. Világgá kürtölte azt, amit a legszívesebben megtartottunk volna magunknak. És azt is, amiről talán még mi magunk sem tudtunk.

\- A második beszélgetésünk is szokatlanul végződött. Nem sokkal azelőtt kérték fel, hogy látogasson el egy bűncselekmény helyszínére. Közölte, hogy katonaorvos vagyok, majd megbizonyosodott arról, hogy egy életre elegendő erőszakot, sebesülést, halált és veszélyt láttam. Ezek után megkérdezte, hogy volna-e kedvem még többet látni. A válaszom? „Ó, igen.”

\- Egészségügyi alapon szereltek le a seregtől. A fő okot a bal kezem időszakos remegése és a pszichoszomatikus sántítás jelentette. Hat hónapig pszichiáterek kezeltek odakint és itthon is, de hiába.

\- Negyvennyolc órával később, és miután fél Londonon át üldöztünk egy taxist, eldobhattam a botomat. Fel sem tűnt, hogy az étteremben felejtettem.

\- És a remegés? El sem hagytuk az első rendőrségi tetthelyet, máris elmúlt. Mycroft emberrablási kísérletét leszámítva Sherlock kevesebb mint két nap alatt sikerrel járt ott, ahol három pszichiáter hat hónap alatt kudarcot vallott.

\- Mindez jól mutatja, milyen volt Sherlock. Olyasmikre volt képes, amire mindenki másnak rengeteg plusz idő és türelem kellett volna.

\- De ő nem volt türelmes. Nem akarta vesztegetni az időt. Az eredményt azonban azonnal akarta, hát megkereste a módját. Eretnek módszerek voltak azok, de beváltak. Még mennyire, hogy beváltak!

\- Megvolt az az idegesítő szokása, hogy akkor is beszélt hozzám, ha nem voltam ott. Aztán elvárta tőlem, hogy tartsam magam a megbeszéltekhez, annak ellenére, hogy nem vettem részt a döntéshozatalban.

\- Kísérleteket tárolt mindenhol. És résen kellett lennem, valahányszor úgy kezdett egy mondatot, hogy „John, megtennéd, hogy…”. Mert az soha nem vezetett semmi jóra.

\- De Sherlock volt a legokosabb ember, akit valaha ismertem. Az agya sokkal gyorsabban működött, minthogy el tudta volna magyarázni a gondolatmenetét. Aztán olyan képpel nézett rám, mintha mindketten tisztában lennénk a történésekkel. És ilyenkor emlékeztetnem kellett, hogy nem így van. _Ő_ az, aki tudja, mi folyik itt. Én pedig nagyon örülnék, ha elmagyarázná.

\- Minden ismerősét kis híján az őrületbe kergette. Mert _őrjítő_ is volt.

\- Sokan tartották szívtelennek. De a rideg logika mögött volt szíve. Csak nem mutatta ki.

\- Soha nem vett tejet. Csak egyszer, amikor rettentően meg voltam fázva. De nem tudta, hogy milyen fajtát vegyen… törölte az információt… hát hozott egyet mindegyikből.

\- Emberi volt. Ezt rajtam kívül ritkán látta más.

\- Nem értette a Cluedo szabályait. Váltig állította, hogy az áldozat öngyilkos lett.

\- A kedvemért elviselte a Bond-filmeket. Szerette a szappanoperákat, mert kedvére kiabálhatott velük a közhelyességük miatt. De a Scooby Doo-t az elejétől a végéig megnézte.

\- Scrabble-t csak egyszer játszottunk. Csak úgy tudtam tartani vele az iramot, hogy farsi nyelvű szavakat is kiraktam. Esküszöm, hogy a szavak felét csak kitalálta.

\- Egyszer el kellett mennünk a Buckingham palotába. Sherlockon csak egy lepedő volt. Ezen jót nevettünk. Aztán ellopott egy hamutartót, csak hogy engem mulattasson. Én ellenálltam a kísértésnek, ő meg sem próbálta.

\- Én lennék az _utolsó_ , aki azt állítja, hogy tökéletes volt. De emberi volt és valódi. És őszinte is, bizonyos fokig. De nem volt _csaló_.

\- Nemrég még azt mondtam volna, hogy Sherlock volt a legjobb civil barátom. Ez igaz. De egyben hazugság is… Mert ő volt a _legjobb_ barátom. Senki más nem érhet fel hozzá.

\- Én erre az emberre emlékszem. Az önfeláldozó, nemes férfira, aki azt állította, hogy nem léteznek hősök. Ő mégis az volt. Azt mondta, nincsenek barátai. Egy valakit mégis annak vallott.

\- Gyakran mondogatta, hogy látok mindent, de nem figyelek meg semmit.

\- Hát most látok és figyelek. Látok egy hitét vesztett világot.

\- De én hiszek. Hiszek Sherlock Holmesban. A zseniben. Az emberben. A detektívben. Nincs még egy olyan félrevezető dolog, mint egy kézenfekvő tény.

\- Én hiszek. És mindig is hinni fogok.

\- Emlékezzünk Sherlockra, aki meghalt, hogy mások élhessenek. Feláldozta az életét egy barátjáért… Értem. De nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy megérte.

\- Belőle soha nem lesz még egy. Az öntőforma eltörött. Belőlem azonban ezernyi másik példány él a világon. Sherlockból csak egy volt.

Ezzel John lelépett az emelvényről.

Nem ezt akarta mondani. Nem ezt _kellett_ kimondania. De a többiek ezt akarták _hallani_.

Ezek a szavak semmit sem segítettek. Nem volt gyógyító erejük. John tudta, hogy addig nem fog begyógyulni ez a seb, amíg nem beszélhet újból Sherlockkal.

 

123456789

 

A megemlékezés után nem terveztek virrasztást. A vendégek csak kifejezték részvétüket Johnnak, aztán elköszöntek.

\- Nagyra becsülném, ha megengednéd, hogy elszállítsam Sherlock holmiját – közölte Mycroft minden előzmény nélkül.

\- Mycroft, ha nem tűnsz el innen most rögtön, olyasmit teszek, amihez képest a főfelügyelő leütése csak bemelegítésnek fog tűnni – szűrte ki a fogai között John. – _Tudod_ , hogy azóta nem voltam otthon. Nem nyúltam Sherlock dolgaihoz. Ezt is tudod. A holmija kell? Menj és csomagold össze! Én nem fogom.

John megfordult és elindult Sherlock sírja felé. Nem mintha elhitte volna, hogy oda helyezték Sherlock testét. Vagy hamvait. A sírkő azt a szerepet töltötte be, mint Sherlock koponyája. Beszélni lehetett hozzá.

Mrs Hudson elkísérte, és egy kis ideig beszélgettek. Aztán ő is magára hagyta, és John végre elmondhatta, amit igazán, szívből szeretett volna.

\- Egyszer… egyszer azt mondtad… hogy nem vagy hős. Hm… Voltak pillanatok, amikor embernek sem hittelek. De hadd mondjak valamit. Te voltál a legjobb, a legemberibb… ember, akit csak ismertem, és soha senki sem fog meggyőzni arról, hogy hazudtál, szóval… hát. Egyedül voltam és… sokkal tartozom neked. De kérlek, tegyél meg nekem még valamit! Tégy még egy csodát, Sherlock, a kedvemért! Ne legyél… halott. Megtennéd ezt nekem? Csak hagyd ezt abba! Hagyd abba…

John katonásan biccentett, majd hátraarcot csinált és a sírt hátrahagyva visszasétált a templomhoz. A legtöbb vendég már hazament, Lestrade azonban még ott volt. Négyszemközt szeretett volna beszélni Johnnal.

\- John – kezdte Greg. – Kérlek, ígérd meg, _ígérd meg nekem_ , hogy nem indulsz bosszút állni! Nem akarlak téged is elveszíteni.

John a barátjára nézett.

\- Greg. Egyszer, egy nálam sokkalta bölcsebb ember azt mondta: Mielőtt bosszút állnál valakin, két sírt áss! Nem áll szándékomban meghalni. Rég megtanultam, hogy tartózkodjam a bosszútól.

\- Köszönöm. És sajnálom, John. Gyorsabbnak kellett volna lennem. Akkor talán megállíthattam volna.

\- Megtetted, amit tudtál – felelte John. – Köszönöm, hogy megpróbáltad. Nem sokan vállalkoztak volna rá.

\- Még látjuk egymást, ugye?

\- Hát persze – bólintott John.

Ezután Lestrade is elment. Ben megvárta, amíg hallótávolságon kívülre ér, és csak akkor lépett oda Johnhoz. Gyengéden megszorította a jobb vállát.

\- Szóval akkor nem eredsz Moriarty emberei nyomába?

\- Az nem bosszú, hanem igazságszolgáltatás. Befejezem, amit Sherlock elkezdett. Tán le akarsz beszélni?

\- A pokolba is, dehogy! TK, mind mögötted állunk. Megyünk, ahová te vezetsz.

\- Ezt nem kérhetem tőletek.

\- Ki mondta, hogy kérned kell? Lidérc már tudja, milyen mélyre nyúlik Moriarty szervezete. Ha kell, a Pokolba is követünk. Ez az ügy messzebb vezet, mint hinnéd.

\- Milyen messze?

\- Egészen azokig, akikkel azt hittük, hogy végeztünk. Akik miatt feloszlattak minket.

\- Visszatértek?

\- Hivatalosan nem. Senki sem hallgat ránk… Legalábbis a fejesek közül. De nem maradunk magunkra. A kuzinok velünk vannak.

\- Uncle Sam gyerekei? Ez jó hír.

\- És jönnek még a Pokolbéli hölgyek és A dombok vad fiai is.

\- Helyes. Nem nyugszom, amíg le nem söpörjük Moriarty minden bábuját a tábláról. Nem maradhat egyetlen bástya vagy huszár, egyetlen futó vagy gyalog sem.

\- Reszkethet az ördög – vigyorodott el Ben. – Nyomában a Tommyk!


End file.
